


Моя реальность - сны

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм мостится на краешке кровати. Дин смотрит на него и устало моргает. Несмотря на все усилия, его веки опускаются сами собой, и у Сэма все сжимается в животе: Дин выглядит таким беспомощным, таким уязвимым. Эти слова никогда с ним не вязались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя реальность - сны

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: LamiaJade  
> Оригинал (немецкий): http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5021300/1/Dreams_Are_My_Reality_german  
> Перевод: Кана Го  
> Жанр: ангст, херт/комфорт

Огонь. Кажется, он горит.  
Вокруг кромешная тьма, и слышны такие мучительные крики и такой жуткий смех, что всё заходится внутри. Как же знакомо.  
Господи, не может такого быть. Нет, Кас ведь вытащил его отсюда! Он ведь снова в мире живых… Или нет? Невозможно…  
Сознание возвращается постепенно, рывками. Он ощущает жгучую боль от растянувших тело крюков: они пронзают кожу и рвут его на части.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет….  
\- Привет, Дин, давненько не виделись, - голос Аластора пронзает тьму: слова, полные радости, триумфа и чего-то еще - чего-то, что обещает много-много боли.  
Боже, нет!  
Он чувствует, как по телу проезжаются когти, оставляя глубокие борозды на коже. Металлический запах крови обволакивает, мешает дышать. И снова накатывает раскаленная волна горячего воздуха и агонии. Он кричит.  
\- Проклятье! Ну, Дин, да открой уже глаза! – сквозь мрак и боль доносится отчаянный голос Сэма, но Дин только плотнее смыкает веки.  
\- Нет, нет…уходи, - надломленно шепчет он.  
Его снова настигает хохот – еще громче, чем прежде. Они наслаждаются, видя, его страдания.  
\- Дин, старик, проснись! Мне уже за тебя страшно! – в голосе младшего брата слышится паника.  
Но он знает: стоит открыть глаза – и сразу же увидишь морды адских ублюдков. Но другая его часть, та, что готова на всё, лишь бы защитить брата, в голос кричит: да открой уже эти распроклятые глаза и убедись, что с Сэмми всё хорошо!  
\- Старик! Подъем!  
И вдруг что-то прохладное прикасается к его левому плечу. По телу пробегает дрожь, и снова расцветает боль. Так, это уже что-то новенькое.  
\- Дин.  
Он чувствует легкое давление: кажется, кто-то несильно сжимает его плечо.  
\- Дин!  
Невозможно больше делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Он знает, что еще пожалеет, но желание всё-таки посмотреть пересиливает. Он не ожидал, что будет так сложно открыть глаза, однако в конце концов справляется с этим и моргает.  
Слепящий свет ножом режет. Ладно, вот этого он точно не ожидал. В аду ни разу не было такого яркого теплого света.  
\- Дин, ты меня слышишь?  
Снова голос брата. Какая-то его часть очень хочет верить, что всё действительно по-настоящему. С другой стороны, после стольких лет стоит подумать дважды: они знали, как надо мучить, и с каждым разом становилось всё хуже и хуже.  
Он мигает от света и наконец, будто в тумане, видит лицо младшего брата.  
Это по-настоящему? Боже, пусть будет по-настоящему!  
Взгляд Сэма обеспокоенный и немного испуганный.  
\- Ну, услышал меня? – Сэм пристально всматривается в него.  
Дин пытается сосредоточиться, но всё по-прежнему подернуто дымкой, а образ брата смутный и нечеткий.  
\- Всё по правде? – сипит он.  
Дин должен удостовериться наверняка, что это не очередной злой трюк, призванный все-таки сломать его. У Сэма в глазах недоумение. Ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что именно Дин имеет в виду.  
\- Да, я действительно здесь. И ты тоже.  
Он кладет ладонь на Динов горячий, влажный от пота лоб, и этот жар ему совершенно не нравится. Черт, да Дин буквально пылает!   
\- Проклятье, ну почему ты не сказал, что этот сукин сын тебя так неслабо цапнул? – в тоне брата проскальзывает злость.   
Он убирает руку и задирает на Дине мокрую рубашку. У того повязка на левом боку, и сквозь нее проступают темно-красные, почти бурые пятна. В некоторых местах к бурому примешивается светло-зеленый. Сэм осторожно снимает бинты и озабоченно осматривает пять глубоких царапин. Кожа вокруг них распухла и воспалилась до яркой красноты, две царапины явно нагноились. На ранах осталась кое-где засохшая кровь, но кровотечение, слава богу, прекратилось.   
Черт, ну почему его брат-идиот всегда так наплевательски относится к своему здоровью?  
\- Что ты там делаешь? – голос Дина возвращает Сэма к реальности.  
\- Ты, кажется, инфекцию подхватил, придурок. И этого бы не случилось, скажи ты мне о ране с самого начала, - ворчит младший Винчестер.  
Дин всё еще выглядит смущенным и немного дезориентированным. Остекленевший, слегка расфокусированный взгляд сосредоточен на Сэме, будто ищет чего-то. Подтверждения?  
\- С тобой всё хорошо? – бормочет Дин.  
Сэма вдруг охватывает порыв ему врезать. Упрямый кретин!  
\- Вполне. Благодаря тому твоему трюку пару часов назад, - отвечает он и встает, чтобы принести из ванной аптечку, а потом укоризненно добавляет: - Вот только ты позабыл упомянуть, что проклятый черный пес тебя таки цапнул.   
Разыскивая аптечку, Сэм трет лицо и тяжело вздыхает. Какая-то его часть, разумеется, недовольна и разочарована, что Дин ничего не сказал, но в большей степени Сэм просто беспокоится за брата: осложнения можно было предотвратить, так неужели Дин недостаточно настрадался?  
Охота обещала быть самой обычной: в лесу, около маленького городка в Монтане, черный пес растерзал парочку любителей пеших прогулок. И всё шло просто идеально, пока не выяснилось, что у чертовой твари имеется компания. Второй пес выскочил из темноты, и Сэм не успел вовремя вскинуть ружье и выстрелить. Через считанные доли секунды он уже лежал, уткнувшись лицом в мешанину земли и листьев, а в уши ударил звук выстрела. Дин, тяжело дыша, опустился на колени рядом, продолжая держать на прицеле мертвого монстра. Сэм не знал, что брата зацепило. Несколько минут точно не знал.  
Сэм проснулся оттого, что брат метался по постели. Сначала он подумал, что это просто кошмарный сон, один из тех, что мучили Дина после возвращения из Ада. Но потом, когда всхлипы стали четче и громче и сделалось ясно, что Дин даже и не думает просыпаться, Сэм попытался его растормошить. Тогда-то он и заметил нездоровую бледность и выступившую на лбу испарину. Исходящий от брата жар Сэм вообще почувствовал еще до того, как до него дотронулся.  
\- Проклятье! – прошипел Сэм.   
Он попытался разбудить Дина, но тот стал только беспокойнее, а потом начал бормотать такое, что у Сэма мурашки по спине побежали.  
\- Не Сэмми…не по-настоящему…он в безопасности…в безопасности…  
Младший Винчестер вздыхает и пристально изучает свое отражение в зеркале. Их жизнь никогда не была простой, по после того, что случилось в Нью-Хармони, когда истек срок сделки, она сделалась по-настоящему пугающей, и сложной, и… Сэм отбрасывает ненужные мысли и концентрирует внимание на том, чтобы как следует смочить ткань. С влажным полотенцем, аптечкой и стаканом воды он возвращается в комнату, назад к Дину, который продолжает бороться со сном. Скомканное одеяло лежит у него в ногах, а выражение лица все еще слегка затравленное. Это не первый раз, когда Сэму кажется, что он взял на себя слишком много. Он тешил себя желанием жить нормальной жизнью, но тосковал по времени, когда были только он, брат и очередная охота... А не он, брат, очередная охота и долбанный Апокалипсис! Не говоря уж обо всей этой заварушке со способностями.  
Сэм мостится на краешке кровати. Дин смотрит на него и устало моргает. Несмотря на все усилия, его веки опускаются сами собой, и у Сэма все сжимается в животе: Дин выглядит таким беспомощным, таким уязвимым. Эти слова никогда с ним не вязались.   
\- Сэмми, с тобой всё хорошо? – шепчет Дин и снова моргает, чтобы прояснилось в глазах.  
Сэм фыркает и возводит взгляд к потолку:  
\- Слушай, мы уже об этом говорили. Да, я в порядке. А вот ты, похоже, не очень, - он роется в аптечке, разыскивая тайленол и антибиотики.  
\- Я думал, я снова там. Ну, знаешь, снова в аду. Жар, боль…все такое реальное. Я… - он смолкает и прикрывает глаза.  
\- Просто сон и всё на этом. Я здесь, ты же знаешь. Вот, проглоти, и можешь дрыхнуть дальше, сколько угодно, - успокаивающе говорит Сэм, передавая брату две таблетки и стакан.  
Дин принимает стакан с благодарностью и жадно выпивает прохладную воду. Он устал держать глаза открытыми, и веки снова опускаются. Он больше не сопротивляется: Сэм ведь рядом. Мысль, что младший брат переживает, ему совершенно не нравится, но сейчас он просто рад быть там, где ему ничего не грозит.  
Сэм видит, как Дина отпускает напряжение, как он снова проваливается в сон. Он кладет брату на лоб холодное полотенце и возвращается к ранам. Он прочищает порезы перекисью водорода как может тщательно, и Дин негромко стонет, но не просыпается. В завершение всего Сэм накладывает повязку заново.  
Он трет глаза, надеясь прогнать усталость. Дин рядом с ним шевелится, глаза бегают под закрытыми веками. Полотенце сползает со лба на подушку, и Сэм подхватывает его, пока оно не свалилось окончательно.  
Сэм в очередной раз вздыхает: ночь обещает быть долгой.  
Конец.  
Конец ли?


End file.
